Like I Love You
by mullinsb
Summary: Sonny and Davis from 3x08 fwd.
1. Chapter 1

A/N. Inspired by the song from Brett Young song Like I Loved You. I'm trying to come up with the reason that Sonny goes to Texas. I'm open to hear your suggestions if you have any! Thank you!***

Sonny had avoided her for a couple weeks now and Lisa felt there had been enough time for them to talk. She put on her workout clothes and headed over to the gym she knew he'd be there and it was a safe place to try and talk. Pulling in, his truck confirmed it. She sat in her SUV for a minute convincing herself this would go fine.

Walking into the gym she's greeted by Clay. "What's up Ensign Davis! What are you doing down here come to work out with us grunts? "Ah, No choice, steam rooms broken at the officers club" she says with a wink. She spots Sonny and walks over to him as he gets on the exercise bike. Hearing Clay talk to her Sonny puts on his earphones and pushes his hat down. He sees her out of the corner of his eye standing there. "Hey Sonny" she smiles. He peddles faster and louder refusing to look up. Lisa stands there and takes a breath. "Is he serious?" she thinks to herself. Sonny gets up avoiding looking at her at all and walks the opposite way. Lisa bites her lip as she works on controlling her emotion. He's very obviously still mad. She tried to tell him before that she was hurting too but it didn't seem to make a difference to him.

Sonny walked out of the gym and got in his truck. He didn't blame Davis. He blamed himself for opening up to her and being so vulnerable. The wounds were still too fresh though and he just couldn't handle talking right now. He realized he acted like a twelve-year-old, but at least he didn't use hurtful words.

During the briefing Sonny avoided making any eye contact, which wasn't unusual since they had broken up but this was the first time she tried. She felt like she had broken him and she didn't know how to fix it.

Lisa sat in command and listened via coms as the guys were in the middle of their mission to rescue a pilot whose plane had gone down. The boys were taking fire and they were trying to figure out how to get them out. "Havoc, We've lost Bravo 3" she looked at Blackburn. He responded "Bravo 1, say again your last" they waited and through a broken up connection she heard again "Taking heavy fire, Bravo 3 cut off. Sonny cut off" her heart sank and she did her best to keep emotion in check.

"They need backup" she told Blackburn firmly. "We could send the one one" she offered. "We can't step foot across their border" Blackburn replied. "What about air support?" she asked "Not a chance, we cannot engage inside Iran" Blackburn "maybe a little show of force" he finished explaining they would play dumb and say the pilots didn't realize it. They sat and waited to find out if their plan would work and if the rest of the team would get back to Sonny.

She waited to hear the results for what felt like forever. "Havoc, this is Bravo 1, we have Bravo 3." She was finally able to exhale as Blackburn gave her a high five. While the boys traveled home, command finished up their mission notes and she headed home for a shower.

He almost died. Sonny almost died. Their last conversation not even a conversation and he almost died. She got dressed and got into her car.

As the team exited the plane, Blackburn was there to greet them. Sonny glanced around surprised Davis wasn't there too. "Really?" he thought as he shook his head. "Hey Sonny wanna grab a beer?" Trent asked picking up his bag. "Nah, thanks I think I'm going to head home and lay low from the excitement" he responded laughing. In the back of his mind he knew Davis would call or come over and after his close call he wanted nothing more than to see her.

An half hour passed with Sonny sitting on the couch flipping channels. Suddenly he heard a fierce banging on his door. He chuckled as he waited a couple seconds remembering when it was him knocking on her door. "Mother Mary I've got neighbors man..What the hell?!" he responded as he went to the door. "Play it cool Quinn" he thought putting his hand on the door knob. He opened the door just enough resting his shoulder against it. He wasn't just going to invite her in. "Davis what the hell are you doing here?" "You almost got yourself killed" she answered. "Well, not exactly" he played the situation down. "Yes, that is exactly what happened" she replied mad. They heard someone banging on a wall as if to tell them to quiet down. "I told you I have neighbors" Sonny explained taking a sip of his beer but not fully opening the door as Davis looked down the hall. "I don't care about your neighbors. I care that you almost died." He looked at her and shrugged as if it were nothing. "I'm ok" he told her as she stared. "I'm fine" he tried again to reassure as he felt a little bad seeing she was obviously bothered by it.

"I can't believe you would scare me like that. You are such a jackass Sonny" she told him as she tried to not kiss him. His stance softened. "Well this Jackass is ok" he told her. "Really?" she asked. "See I knew you were going to be upset" he told her as he relaxed in front of the door letting his guard down some. "You're right, I am" she agreed. "Don't do it again" she told him as she moved a little closer to the door. "Cross my heart" he replied as they looked in each others eyes. She leaned her back on the door jam, "you know, just because we ended, doesn't mean I stopped loving you" she told him as she moved inside the door. "Yeah? Life's a bitch isn't it" he said as he shut the door and kissed her. As soon as their lips touched it felt as if fireworks were going off. Lisa wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands moved down her back to her butt where he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands feverishly unbuttoning his shirt as he carried her to the bed.

Since the moment, he was separated from the team and taking fire, this was the moment that had been in his mind. He joked with the pilot that it was the best first date ever but he wanted nothing more than to go home to Lisa.

Lisa laid in his arms, relieved that he was safe and for the first time in weeks she felt safe and relaxed not fully realizing the toll this had taken on her until now when it felt lifted. The next morning they woke up and laid there for a few minutes not saying anything. "I guess I better go, I have to be in to command" she said drawing circles on his chest with her finger. Sonny let out a deep breath. "On to the grind" he laughed. "I'm glad you're ok" she looked up at him smiling. She was making him melt again, pure putty. So much for the tough Texan persona. He smiled and kissed her forehead "You know what they say" he paused "you don't mess with Texas" he finished with a macho shrug. Lisa rolled her eyes and smacked his chest playfully. She grabbed her clothes from the night before and put them on. "I'll see you later cowboy" she smiled as she headed out the door. He wanted to walk her to her car, or at least out, but last night was about closure and if he did that it would show his weakness and he was already too vulnerable with her.

Now when they passed each other during the day he didn't look away or ignore her. He'd nod, "Ensign Davis" and she would smile "Petty Officer." It still hurt, but he knew at some point he had to let go. He could never forgive himself if he ruined her career. Lisa was relieved to feel like she had her friend back. She had talked to Ronnie a lot over the last few weeks and was planning to go out to see her for a few days. It wasn't the same though. She hadn't lived the same life that Davis and Sonny had.

Davis decided to go get a drink at the Bulkhead hoping to be able to talk to Sonny before she left. The boys were at the bar having a drink when he spotted her at a high top. "Howdy, fancy seeing you here" he smiled. "Howdy" she replied back happy that he came to talk.

"So, 4 day weekend starts tomorrow. I'm going to see my sister in New Jersey" she shared.

"Oh," he said surprised "nice". "Yeah" she agreed as she stopped herself from reaching across the table. "That's good you guys are talking" he said nodding "trying to patch things up" he finished. "A little bit" she replied. "Work is rough, need to vent, Ronnie is a good listener" she explained. "It's always good to have something like that" he told her looking down briefly thinking about how she was that for him in the past. "You know, I was thinking, maybe I could just push my trip a day and you and I could hang out?" "Mmm" Sonny nodded almost choking on his beer " " he held the drink up to his mouth trying his best not to react. "old times, friends" she said happily thinking that now they could. "Friends, of course" he replied. "yeah you know like… the way it used to be" she explained smiling.

Part of him wanted to ask if she was serious, but she was smiling and it had been so long since she looked happy he couldn't. He did however realize in this moment that maybe they were on different pages. It seemed like she was ok with how it all went down and that they could still be friends. He wanted to tell her "if you really think we can go back to old times and friends…I guess you didn't love me like I loved you" but he couldn't just come out and say that.

"Yeah, the way it used to be, of course" he nodded. "It was good stuff" she replied. "Yeah, it was" he agreed trying to figure out how to nicely explain that he couldn't. "It's just hard to go back to, uh, just friends, when the good times, when a decent portion of those had been moved to the bedroom." "Those were fun times too" she smiled. Sonny looked down and shook his head, "Listen, Lisa, you were right to end this" he said looking up. The smile faded from her face as he continued "there ain't no way for us to be all in while we're both on Bravo, you know and I just, uh.. I just don't want to fool with anything less. Not with you anway" he explained. She forced herself not to allow her facial expression to give her away. Her heart sank at the reminder that it was her choice to end it after all. "Yeah, hey it was a crazy idea" she replied. "Yeah, well have yourself a good weekend" he told her as he got up from the table. "Thank You" she smiled. He started to walk away but then turned "You know, just because we're done, doesn't mean you can't hang with the team. Do some shots" he offered. He didn't want her to feel alone, the thought of that was too much. She smiled in reply. "See ya" he said as he turned to walk away. "See ya" she replied as she noticed Ray glance over their way. Suddenly all of her defenses went up like giant walls. The smile faded, and she sat for a minute angry that Ray seemed to be some sort of hall monitor. She'd love nothing more than to go over and ask him what he was looking at but that would unravel it all. "If Jason killed someone Ray would hide the body but let Sonny and I find some happiness and the world will end" she thought taking a last sip of her beer.

Getting up to leave Clay walks by "What's up, where you going? Officers club poppin off two for one champagne shooters? He joked. "I wouldn't know, you know it's not my scene" she replied smiling. "I know, your scene is right here with us" he looked over towards the bar where the team was. "It's been forever since we've hung out" he continued. "Things change" she replied. "What because you're an officer now?" he asked "Blackburn's an officer" he pushed not understanding why she was so distant. "It's not the same. You know that" she explained to him. "It's also not the same with you not around" he replied genuinely. "Nothings the same. I get it, I know" she told him feeling frustrated that nothing was the same and for some reason everyone was pointing it out to her. She forced a smile. "I'll see you later sucka" she tapped Clay on the arm before he walked off. She looked around before heading out remembering the multitude of times they hung out and had fun there. Once again questioning her decision to take this path.

She got into the car and wiped a tear that escaped her eye. There was a part of her that expected Sonny to be on board with hanging out and being friends. Everything had changed and it did not feel like it was for the better. She was alone and miserable.

Sonny sat at the bar taking shots with the team. Maybe he should call her. Maybe just this once he considered as he started feeling tipsy. "No" he sat his hands down on the bar. Jason looked over "no what?" Sonny was jolted out of his thoughts "uh, no. I cannot drive home" he laughed.

Lisa met Ronnie at a diner. It was awkward, and Lisa tried her best to give this a try anyway. She didn't have Sonny anymore and Ronnie was her sibling who shared some of her life's baggage. "I'm glad you're here Lisa" Ronnie told her. "Me too" Lisa replied still feeling the uncomfortableness in the air. "Lisa, I have to ask, is everything ok?" Ronnie finally mustered up the nerve to ask. "What do you mean?" Lisa ask confused "Are you happy?" Ronnie asked. "Why?" Lisa wasn't sure if she was that obvious or if this was going somewhere else. "You've been reaching out a lot the past few months" Ronnie explained. Lisa's body tensed up and she sat back a little further. "It's nice, but I can't help but wonder if somethings going on" Ronnie finished. "Like what" Lisa asked a little more defensively than she meant to. "It just feels like you're looking for someone to lean on. A family. And we can be that for you" Ronnie tried to tell her before Lisa interrupted "I'm not looking for anything, ok? I'm fine" she said coldly. "Ok, I didn't mean anything" Ronnie trailed off. "I said I'm fine" Lisa said firmly. "It's been a long ride up here and I'm tired. And um you've got to get back home to take care of everybody" Lisa said throwing an emotional punch. Once the words left her mouth she regretted them.

"Ok" Ronnie said getting up. "I'll call you tomorrow" Lisa said as Ronnie walked by.

"Why can't I just…ugh" Lisa fell back on the bed. She had seen a bar around the corner and decided to go and hang out there instead of sitting in her hotel room staring at the ceiling and thinking about Sonny.

She sat at the bar, minding her own business. It wasn't busy so she sat watching the tv. A guy came over "Had a nice pace going. Why slow down now?" he asked. She tried to ignore him but he wasn't going anywhere. "I'm not looking to chat" she replied looking back at the tv. "You sure about that? He asked "Very" she replied flatly. "Out alone, late, tossing them back. Pretty sure you're looking for something. Doesn't need to be any chatting involved" he continued. "I'm serious. Just leave me alone." She said annoyed. "Pauly" he called over to the guy a few stools down "give her a swig of yours" then looked at Lisa "if you don't like it, just try it until you do." "Just get out of my face" she told them annoyed. "Just take a sip" Pauly offered holding the bottle up. "I said no ok" she replied hitting the bottle causing it to go over the bar and break. The first guy grabbed her arm "What the hell's wrong with you, you need to relax" she stood up and pushed him. "I said get off of me." Suddenly there was another hand on her shoulder and she thought it was the friend so as she turned she threw a punch. "That was very stupid Miss" the man replied as she noticed his badge and he pushed her towards the bar to handcuff her. "He started it" she explained. "You hit an officer" he replied as he led her to his squad car. "This is unbelievable" Lisa thought to herself as she bit her lip to prevent herself from crying. "Everything is changing" is all she could think. Lisa sat in her cell waiting to be released. She had a call but there was no one to call. No one. She got herself into this now she alone had to get herself out.

She left after she was released and never called Ronnie. She got back to work and threw herself in waiting to see if it all hit the fan. Mandy stopped by her office and could tell there was a problem. "You wanna talk?" "I'm fine" Lisa replied. "I get isolating yourself from the guys but I'm on the list too?" Mandy asked a little hurt. "I can't talk to you or anyone at command about this" Lisa explained. "I'm not technically part of command" Mandy offered. "I can't." Lisa replied firmly. "Ok, if you change your mind though" Mandy shrugged.

Clay invited his new girlfriend to come and meet the guys at the Bulkhead. Sonny explained that she had rendered his wingman useless so he had to find a new one. Truth be told, Sonny was in retreat mode from anyone close and that meant Clay was next to get pushed away. Sonny nominated Vic to be his wingman as Clay explained why Vic isn't skilled enough Sonny ignored it and pressed on.

The next morning Clay was about to enter the briefing room when Sonny came around. "You look well rested" Clay told him. "Is that because Vic discharged his duties or laid a turd?" Sonny laughed "He laid a turd but I managed to bag an HVT because Sonny is too sexy to fail" he joked. As Sonny finished his statement Lisa came around the corner and Clay noticed her reaction to Sonny's news. Normally she would have made a sarcastic remark or rolled her eyes. This time though, she looked hurt. Sonny saw her out of the corner of his eye and immediately felt like an idiot. He went home right after Clay did but refused to admit defeat.

"Hey we missed you last night, where were ya?" Clay asked Lisa as she put her phone in a box. "Work" she said with a forced smile as she went inside.

Lisa went into the briefing for the team's mission and as she was explaining the door opened. "Ensign Davis, Command needs to see you." There is was, hitting the fan. Blackburn looked at Lisa unsure of what was going on. The guys looked at each other confused. Blackburn finished the briefing.

Lisa was called in front of the board. They advised her she had been accused of a crime against a local officer. She looked stone faced, straight ahead. Blackburn was on the board and watched her confused at her sabotage. They advised her the case would be reviewed and they would decide if she would be court marshalled. "Do you understand why you are here?" they asked. "Yes sir" she replied. "Ensign Davis please relax." Blackburn advised. "According to the New Jersey police you were a patron of an establishment called the Down Bound Lounge on November 11th. Is that correct?" "Yes sir" she relied. "Did you consume alcohol?" he aksed "Yes sir I did" she replied. "How many drinks did you have?" "Two shots and one beer sir"

"Were you intoxicated?" "The breathalyzer put me at .06 sir" "So you were legally sober when you struck the New Jersey officer" "I have no excuse for my actions," she answered before he interrupted. "We're not looking for an excuse at this point. Just a reason"

Lisa stood there. They advised her case would be moved to an executive officers inquiry. "Yes sir" Lisa said before leaving. Blackburn watcher her head out the door. He knew this had been a big change for her and that it had been difficult. She was a perfectionist and that is impossible with this job.

On the plane, Sonny badgered Vic even giving him a nickname of "Vicky Mouse" as he explained that he just needed some training. Clay commented but Sonny didn't thow his usual banter or nicknames with him causing Clay to feel left out. "No Nick Carter, blonde backstreet boy?"

"No you went over to the dark side so what I'm going to do is focus on Padi-won-Vic here and teach him the wisdom of someone fully committed to the jedi lifestyle." "Are you referring to Rebecca as Darth Vader?" Clay asked. "No, I'm just saying you wouldn't have popped off before you met her. I just need to know the guy next to me has his head in the game." Sonny answered.

He contacted Jason to update the team and let them know the status. He also wanted to find out if Sonny knew anything. Jason explained what happened "she got clipped a couple weeks ago. Public intoxication, assaulting an officer" and then looked at Sonny "I figure her last phone call was to you Sonny" Sonny looked "This is the first I'm hearing of it. The officer probably asked for it. What I don't understand is why Blackburn didn't speak up in her defense and put an end to it." "He was probably blindsided like us" Clay replied. The guys decided they needed to get the op done and get back so they could speak on her behalf.

Sonny felt responsible. If he hadn't told her they couldn't work as friends maybe he could have fixed this for her. He was quiet for the rest of the flight.

Standing outside the fence of the building Jason instructed Clay and Sonny to hold with the heavy gear until entry was made. Clay took the opportunity to talk to Sonny. "What is happening with Davis sucks but it's not your fault." "Why would it be my fault?" Sonny asked playing dumb. "I'm not stupid" Clay replied, "her reaction to you hooking up with some chick last night, you never telling us your girls name, her job change having an impact on you guys relationship. Sonny it's Davis" "It's all in the past now" Sonny replied wishing deep down he could just spill it all right now. Clay stopped and looked at Sonny "we can talk about it later, but right now I need to know the guy standing next to me has his head in the game" Sonny looked at Clay, now wanting to punch him for turning around their earlier conversation. "Laser focus. Just like you princess" Sonny replied including a nickname for good measure.

Blackburn found Lisa and asked her why she was sabotaging herself. He knew her potential and was furious that she wasn't defending her actions. Blackburn knew she had reasons for what she did and based on her character they were good ones.

Lisa prepared to go in front of the review board. She had royally screwed this up, and Blackburn being angry with her seemed to add the exclamation point. She stood in an empty briefing room.

"Yes, it was a mistake not to tell command about the incident; I believe I have learned my lesson. I understand that my behavior outside of work reflects on my character as a naval officer." She stood there and paused. "Is there anything command should learn from me rather than an outside source?" she asked as her throat begin to burn from trying to hold back her emotions. "I was in a relationship with a member of my unit. We took great pains to keep it a secret because we were in love but it was a violation of the fraternization rules." She held her breath in an attempt to hold back the tears from falling. She turned to prepare to go in. Walking inside she stood and waited.

"We'd like to make a statement on behalf of Davis" Jason told Blackburn. The board agreed they could enter. Ray stayed outside in fear of what this could do to his chances of being a warrant officer although he is the one that initially pushed for them to get back for this. Lisa stood as Bravo walked in to speak on her character. Sonny explained that her life had been a "series of tough calls but she ain't ever made a bad one. She puts the Navy first. Ahead of herself. Ahead of her own happiness. If that ain't character I don't know what is."

"Ensign Davis appears to be lucky to have Bravo Team on her side" "we're luck to have her" Jason replied. As the team exited Davis looked at Jason "You didn't have to do that." "You're one of us. Family. We've always got your back."

Lisa was thankful to feel part of the pack and that Bravo had her back even though things had changed. It was a reminder she desperately needed. They met at the bar that night to celebrate.

"Thank you for what you said in there" she told Sonny with a smile. "I meant every word" he smiled. It was his way of letting her know that even though they cannot go back to the friends they were, he understood her choices. She stood there for a second longer wanting to be with him, but knowing she could not.

Sonny sat at the bar wishing things were different. He thought she was the one. He had hit the jackpot and understood why people bother settling down. Maybe it wasn't meant for him. He was a lone wolf who had mastered being there for other people when they needed it but pushing people away when he was the one that needed help.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. here we go :). Feedback is always much appreciated :) ***********************

"Hey man, wanna go hit the gym?" Clay asked sitting his bag down in his cage. "Nah, I've got a meeting with Lindell in 10." Sonny replied as he finished putting some things away. "A meeting with Lindell?" Clay asked curiously. "I didn't do anything if that is what you're thinking." Sonny replied. "So what do you think it's about?" Clay asked wondering himself. "I don't know. Maybe he needs a calendar boy and he wants to ask" Sonny replied factiously." "You? Calendar boy?" Clay laughed. "Listen blondie, the world wants more than blond hair and blue eyes now a days" Sonny shot back. "Alright, well you have fun with that." Clay said shaking his head.

Sonny walked into the Commanders office, surprised that not only was the Commander inside but Blackburn and Dr. Natalie Pierce. "Petty Officer Quinn, thank you for coming in." Lindell said as Sonny saluted. Blackburn had a look on his face that was a mix of distress and anger. Sonny couldn't think of anything he had done recently that would have caused that and typically in the past when he had, Blackburn came directly to him or worked it through Jason. Did they know about Lisa? It was in the past now. Is this what it would look like if they were caught or would there be a lawyer involved? That can't be it. Thoughts raced through Sonny's mind.

"Petty Officer you know Lt. Commander Blackburn and Dr Natalie Pierce" Lindell gestured their way and Sonny nodded. "Have a seat" Lindell instructed. Sonny glanced at Blackburn again who looked straight ahead, but his body posture was not a happy one. "Petty Officer, as you know, we have been working on ways to extend the life of our operators." Sonny nodded wondering where this was going. Lindell opened up a folder, "In review, it looks like you have banked six months of time off. Is that correct Petty Officer?" "Yes sir, that is correct. I prefer to be in the field and haven't needed any time off." Sonny replied. "It's been found that it is more beneficial to our operatives to take some time away from the field." Lindell began to explain. "Studies have shown that it actually allows operatives to perform at high levels and increases the life of their service," Natalie interjected. "With all due respect Commander, I believe that while that may be true for some operatives, it doesn't apply to every operative" Sonny replied trying to be as professional and objective as possible.

"As you know Petty Officer Quinn, I've been brought here specifically to help extend the lives of our operatives out in the field. To do this, I've observed as well as interviewed teammates, which allows me to get an individual picture of an operative." Natalie explained. Sonny had a lot of responses that he wanted to give to Natalie but none of them appropriate. "Permission to be frank?" Sonny asked. "Of course" Natalie nodded. "I wasn't aware that I was being observed, and are you telling me that my teammates have stated that I am not performing optimally in the field?" he asked in a slightly defensive tone.

"Petty Officer if you recall, when we first introduced the team to Dr. Pierce we advised that she would be observing you all." Lindell explained. "I've talked with members of Bravo and there was a consensus among everyone I talked to that you are at risk for a spin out. Sometimes we don't realize the stress and load we put on ourselves until it's too late. That's why we want to make sure that operatives take some time away from the job as well."

Sonny bit the inside of his lip. He looked at Blackburn who still hadn't looked at him. There was so much anger boiling inside of Sonny he wanted to flip the conference table over and tell them all where they could go.

"Under the advisement of Dr. Pierce, I've decided to put you on leave so that you can use up some of your banked time. " Lindell explained. "So I'm off the team for SIX months?" Sonny asked jaw clenched. "No Sonny." Blackburn finally interjected something. "The Commander isn't saying you have to take your full time, just a month or so" he explained. Sonny nodded still angry. "After a month, we'll sit down and have a chat; see how things are going and then we can decide if you should be active duty or possibly take another couple weeks off" Natalie explained.

Sonny felt betrayed and angry. This job was the one thing that prevented a full on spin out. It was all he had. "Understood" he said reluctantly as he stood. "Again Petty Officer, this is about extending your life as an operator, not getting you out" Lindell tried to assure him. "Understood Sir" Sonny replied. "Do you have any questions for us?" Lindell asked. "No sir" Sonny replied silently thinking "none that I can ask you without being kicked out of the Navy completely." "Alright then. Dismissed"

Sonny walked out of the office, his fist clenched.

"He seemed to be ok with it" Lindell said talking to Blackburn and Natalie. When they had first approached Blackburn with this news he advised them it was not a good idea and would not go over well. "Petty Officer Quinn is not every other operator" he explained. "He is highly qualified and dedicated to his position. He performs better when he has that focus" he tried to explain. "In interviewing his Bravo team mates they were all concerned about his attitude and the way he pushes himself. It's not a good thing to do. I could also understand if Petty Officer Quinn pushed himself because he was on the path for a higher-ranking position but that doesn't seem to be the case at all." Natalie replied. "Sonny, Petty Officer Quinn, is content where he is at Bravo 3. That's because he's the workhorse. He isn't concerned with trying to one up a teammate but fully supporting them" Blackburn stated firmly. Lindell still decided to side with Dr. Pierce but agreed they would not force Sonny to take more than a month off initially.

Sonny walked back into the team's room and punched the wall. "UGH" he grunted loudly. His head was spinning he was so angry. He did not do well with downtime but that wasn't even the most frustrating part. Apparently, his team, his brothers felt like he wasn't performing optimally and instead of coming to him they shared this with Natalie. He began removing things from his cage. Throwing them in his bag. Jason and Ray walked into the room as a can flew across the room. "What the?!" Jason exclaimed. "Sonny" Ray called out. "What the hell is going on?" Jason asked angrily. Sonny reached up to take down his Texas flag as he heard Jason and turned around to meet him at the door of his cage. "Why don't you tell ME what the hell is going on?" Sonny asked standing toe to toe with Jason. "Hey, hey, hold on now" Ray said trying to be peacemaker. "Let's talk about this" he said trying to separate them. Trent walked in not sure what was going on. "What's going on?" he asked as he walked towards Sonny and Jason to help Ray keep distance between them. A few seconds later Clay and Brock entered. "There's nothing to talk about" Sonny replied staring at Jason. "Obviously there is something to talk about" Jason replied mad. He was standing there as if he expected Sonny to back down but Sonny wasn't backing down. They were in the door of Sonny's cage and Ray was doing his best to put some distance between them but there was no way for him to get between them. "YOUR GIRLFRIEND had me kicked off active duty for a minimum of a month. If you had a problem with me Jace you should have come to me directly. ALL OF YOU should have come to me. Apparently though, I'm the weak link here and every damn one of you feel that way." Sonny replied his face red. He didn't want to throw punches and while he wasn't giving in to Jason he moved back. Grabbing his Texas flag and taking it down. The rest of the team sat silent not knowing what was going on. "What do you mean Sonny?" Jason asked now lost. "You heard me" Sonny said now calm. Calm Sonny is when things got really scary and everyone knew it. "Natalie had you taken off active duty? She can't do that" Jason said as the other guys looked at him. "Well, she did. According to her all of you have expressed to her that I suck so after a month away, she'll re-evaluate when or if I can come back."

Jason had one hand on his hip and rubbed the other over his mouth. "No. Nobody said that and nobody told me about this." "Well, it is what it is.. Maybe it's time for me to be done anyway" Sonny said picking up his bag and placing it on his shoulder pushing past Jason and the other guys.

"Sonny, hold on minute" Jason said as Sonny headed towards the door. Clay reached out to grab Sonny's arm but Sonny pulled it back in a way that Clay understood if he tried again he'd be on the floor. As Sonny opened the door Blackburn was coming in. "Sonny" Blackburn started but Sonny ignored him and exited the door. Blackburn took a deep breath. "What is going on?" Jason asked "Maybe you should ask Dr. Pierce" Blackburn replied without his normal filter. "Apparently all of you have told her that Sonny is on the verge of a spin out and that there's a need for concern." "Hold on, I haven't talked to her about Sonny" Clay said. "Me either" Trent replied and Brock agreed. Jason looked at Ray. "What? You think I went to Natalie? Nah. Nah you know that is not me." Ray replied defensively as he looked at the other guys who were wondering the same thing. "Is this still about Davis? I was the one who said we needed to get back her for her." Ray told them, still feeling guilty about not going into the room for her. "Yeah and then you waited outside." Clay chimed in. "For someone who is dipping their toes in the political society Spenser, you need to check yourself before you question me on that" Ray shot back. "You can trust that being their for my team, my family will never be a second guess for me Ray" Clay replied bowing up. "HEY, Calm down. We still have jobs to do. There are things that need to be worked out and Bravo fighting is not going to help. Get your heads on straight" Blackburn told them all firmly. "I'll be back" Jason said as he headed out the door. "Jason" Blackburn called out. Jason stopped and turned around. "You need to check yourself before going in hot and shooting yourself in the foot" Blackburn warned. "Yes sir" Jason replied taking a deep breath. He went towards Natalie's office as Blackburn went up the stairs. As Blackburn walked up he passed Mandy who noticed Jason's demeanor. "What's going on?" she asked curiously. "Dr. Pierce has had Bravo 3 taken off active duty" Blackburn said quietly. "What?!" Mandy asked shocked. "Why? Can she just do that?"

"I tried to fight it but upper brass didn't agree." Blackburn shrugged feeling defeated "and now Bravo is about to implode."

Jason walked into Natalie's office. "Hey there" Natalie smiled when she looked up but it quickly faded as she saw Jason's red face. "What's wrong?" she asked standing. "What's wrong? What's wrong? You know what's wrong" He paced. "No, I don't" she replied. "You had Sonny taken off active duty. He is my guy. It's my team. You had no right to just do that" Jason said shaking his head and still pacing her office. "Look Jason" Natalie said touching his arm trying to calm him. "Petty Officer Quinn has six months of vacation on the books," she explained. "So? Is that a crime now?" Jason asked "He's running himself into the ground. You cannot hold up that physical and mental demand. All of Bravo have said that you see that in him. He mask his problems with sarcasm but he is on the verge of a major spin out if he doesn't get things in order" she explained. "He IS NOT on the verge of a spin out or maybe I should say he wasn't until you did this." Jason shook his head. "You've told me yourself he can get out of control." She defended. "I told you that in confidence. I told you that in a different context than what you are putting it into right now." "All of Bravo has mentioned the same things about Sonny. I think that you may be to close to him to really see it but he needs time away" she said leaning against the desk. "No, what he needs is to not feel like his team has turned on him. He needs to be busy to stay out of trouble. That's what he needs. I cannot believe you did this" Jason replied before walking out of her office.

Jason was trying to figure out his next step when he was paged to get to the briefing room. Lisa was standing at the front of the table getting ready as Bravo filed in. There was a definite tension in the air and she wasn't sure why. Jason walked in and everyone looked his way. "Did you fix it?" Clay asked. "No. Not yet." Jason sat down angry. "What's going on? Lisa asked now realizing that the whole team was here but Sonny. Before anyone could answer Blackburn entered in with another person. "Alright, listen up. This is Petty Officer Michael Chen. He will be joining Bravo Team during Bravo 3's absence." Davis felt like she had been punched in the gut. She looked at Blackburn, "Where's Sonny?" "It's a long story, I'll fill you in after the briefing" he responded.

As the briefing ended, Blackburn got a call and stepped out of the room. Lisa looked at the team and asked "Where's Sonny?" "He's been pulled off active duty" Jason told her. "What? Why?" Davis asked concerned. "Ask friendly Dr. Pierce" Clay interjected. "Alright Spenser" Jason shot back. "Is he ok? Why did she have him removed?" Lisa questioned. Jason ran his hands over his face. "I am trying to find out" he said, his tone annoyed. "Listen, I need a favor" he said looking at Lisa. "Anything" Lisa replied. "I need you to check on Sonny." Jason said thinking. While Sonny may not be willing to talk to any of the guys, his and Lisa's relationship was different. "I don't think that's a good idea" Ray chimed in. "Oh here we go" Clay chuckled. "I'm just saying" he held up his hands and looked at Lisa not wanting to divulge to the team. Lisa clenched her teeth. "I'm checking on him. I'll let you know" she said looking directly at Ray as if to say in this instance she would not be intimidated. She walked out of the room as the others got up and pulled out her phone. Clay followed behind her trying to catch up. She dialed Sonny's number and it went to voicemail. "Hey Sonny, it's Lisa. Call me" she said as she hung up. "Hey" Clay called out as he caught up. Lisa turned "I tried to all but he's not answering. I might have to go over" she said worried. "I'll go with you" Clay replied. "No, it's fine" she shook her head. "Davis listen" he said in an almost whisper looking around, "I know about what happened. It might not be the best idea for you to go" he told her. Lisa felt defensive "You know what?" she asked. "I know he was in head over heels in love with a girl and they couldn't be together because of her job and that it left him pretty broken because he had never allowed anyone to be that close" Clay replied calmly. Lisa could feel emotion welling up inside. "He told you about us?" she asked feeling unsure of who all he had shared this with. "No. But I'm not dumb and I can put things together. He only admitted that there was a girl after I harassed him continually. Even then he would always avoid telling her name." Clay shook his head. Now Lisa felt like a guilty jackass. "God" she said putting her hand over her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"I should go alone but thank you" she said fidgeting with her fingers. "Listen, my lips are sealed. Nobody is hearing anything from me. Even if you guys work things out…" Clay said gesturing as though his lips were zipped. Lisa laughed and shook her head. "Thanks Clay."

Various thoughts ran through her head as she drove to his apartment. Her ultimate hope was that he was ok, after all this was a big hit. Pulling into the parking lot she didn't see his truck. She decided still to go up to the apartment to double check. She knocked, but no answer. She waited a minute and knocked again. Still no answer. She reached in her purse and pulled out a key. He had given it to her a few years ago so that he would always know where to find one if needed. Opening the door, she stuck her head inside. "Sonny? You here?" she called out but silence. She decided to drive past a couple of the strip joints she knew he went to but didn't spot his truck there either. Lisa was beginning to panic on the inside. She called his cell again, and got his voicemail. "Sonny, it's Lisa. Let me know you're ok please." After she hung up she felt the phone buzz with a text and was hopeful that it was him. To her disappointment it was from Jason. "You talk to him?" Lisa took a deep breath and responded "No I went by his apt and he wasn't there, I've driven around and haven't been able to find him. I've called 20x" she hit send as she tried think of anywhere else he could be. Defeated, she headed back to base.

Walking in she passed Ray. Once she saw him, she looked away. "Hey, you talk to him?" Ray stopped to ask. "No" she responded coldly and continued to walk. "Hey Davis. Ensign Davis" Ray caught up to her and stepped in front to block her for continuing to walk. "Is there something I can help you with Senior Chief?" she asked "Listen- I… I didn't mean to cause trouble I was trying to protect both of your careers." He tried to explain. "I call BS Ray and you know it. You were trying to protect your ass, period." She said through gritted teeth and walked away. Clay saw the exchange and slowed down as to not be in the middle. As Ray walked back towards him he asked "everything ok?" "Yeah" Ray responded "Davis talk to Sonny? She looked mad" Clay pressed. "No, she didn't, she's just worried" Ray explained but Clay could tell there was more to the story. "Was Ray the one that got in her ear?" he wondered thinking back to his and Sonny's roof top talk and Sonny's animosity towards Ray.

The team was being spun up for a mission and Jason had hoped to hear from or about Sonny prior to getting on the plane but hadn't. The tension in the air was thick. Jason didn't understand who had talked to Natalie and the guys blamed Natalie. "Hear anything on Sonny?" Brock asked. "No" Jason responded frustrated. "I just need to know, who talked to Natalie and when" he looked around. The guys looked at each other. "I haven't" Clay answered. "Me either" Trent echoed along with Brock and Ray. "Natalie was a the Bulkhead a few times and we had our normal banter with Sonny. Do you think she used that?" Clay asked. "I don't know" Jason answered trying to figure it out.

Lisa and Blackburn were on base in the command room as the guys ran their mission. "You talk to Sonny?" Blackburn asked as they waited. "Me? No. I haven't" she replied her mind elsewhere. "I tried to avoid this, but they wouldn't listen. I tried calling him but if I were him I'd ignore me too." He explained. "I'm sure he doesn't blame you" she replied. Blackburn stopped and looked at her. "I'm sure he doesn't think you initiated it" Lisa revised her statement. Blackburn laughed. "I just want him to know he wasn't hung out to dry, if you talk to him maybe you could mention it" he requested. "Yeah. I mean, I doubt he will call me but.." she trailed off. "Mmhmm" Blackburn said not convinced. Lisa was curious what he meant but didn't want to have that conversation so figured it would be best to drop it. "Well if you do by some chance" Blackburn told her and Lisa finished "I'll let him know." "Thanks" he replied.

Lisa went out and checked her phone again. Nothing. She called again, and again it went to voicemail. "Sonny. Let me know you are ok. Please." She paused, "I love you." She said before disconnecting. She stood against the wall trying to gather her thoughts when a minute later a text came through from him. "I'm fine. Promise" she smiled "Want to talk?" she replied. Silence. "UGH." She got her things together to head home, the other boys were still in flight and it would be morning before their mission began. Driving home she found herself in front of Sonny's apartment complex instead. She looked at the phone again. No replies. She took a deep breath and opened her door to head inside. She questioned herself as she made her way to his door. Should she go? He said he was ok. Like gravity pulling her, she knocked. No answer. She knocked again, this time a little harder. "Sonny it's me" she tried calling out. A few seconds later the door opened.

"Lisa, what are you doing here? I told you I was fine" he asked his words sounding a little slurred. "I was worried" she responded. "I'm fine" he smiled and held his hands up. "Are you going to let me in?" she asked. "I don't think it's a good idea. You just got out of some hot water and I don't want to be the cause for more" he told her not throwing in his usual sarcasm or one liners. "Sonny" she replied softly stepping closer. Sonny stepped back to avoid the closeness. "Lisa, I'm ok." She was caught off guard with his distance. "I have been worried sick all day about you. I drove around looking for you. I called you 50 times." She told him angrily. "YOU didn't even tell me what happened, I had to hear it in a briefing!" she continued. "You are an officer, and it is inappropriate for me to share and confide these things" he replied calmly only infuriating Lisa more. "So, I'm an officer and just get tossed to the side now." She replied. "Nice to know this was one sided" she told him referring to their relationship which hit a button with Sonny. "One sided? I would walk through fire for you. I have never opened myself up to someone like I did you. I never thought I could ever settle down until you. I would give it all up if it meant I got you. But you want to be friends that chat and do each other's hair and right now I just can't because it still rips my heart out. But, you know, I'm happy you were able to get past that quickly" he told her walking away from the door but leaving it open. Lisa stood, shocked. "Sonny" she felt tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry" she stepped inside. He was zipping up a bag and put it beside a couple others. "Where are you going?" she asked concerned. "Home, to Texas for a little bit. Beats sitting in an empty, cold apartment" he replied continuing to mess with the bag. Lisa wiped a tear from her cheek. "I guess I better go so you can finish. Have a safe flight" she told him. "Thanks" he replied not looking at her. She bit the inside of her mouth and nodded as she couldn't stop the tears. "I'm sorry." She said before quickly turning to leave. Sonny leaned against the wall. He felt like the worst person on the planet. He didn't mean to be that harsh with her but there was no way to take it back.

Lisa got into her suv and placed her face in her hands. She didn't know how to let him know he meant that much to her. Her suggesting they go back to how things were was her feeble attempt to just be close to him. To still have him in her life because it hurt too much not to. Somehow though, she winded up here.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later

Lisa walked down the hall and a cowboy hat caught her eye. She looked again and stopped. "Clay?" she called confused but humored at the same time. "Ensign Davis" Clay replied tipping his hat with a mock southern accent. "Ok, I know you and Sonny have this tortured bromance thing, but I think you are too far in" she laughed. Clay chuckled. "You don't like it?" he pretended to be offended. "Nah, we uh decided to take a trip to Texas and see him since he wasn't answering any phone calls." Clay explained. "We?" Lisa asked. "Bravo. It was just for two days" Clay responded. "Oh" Lisa replied and Clay could see the hurt on her face. "I was going to call and tell you to see if you wanted to come but didn't know if, you know and, I" Clay tried to figure out what to say. "It's ok, I totally understand." Lisa assured. "How is he?" she asked. "Eh, he's working through it" Clay told her. He could see that Lisa was hurting. "He has this old friend that is keeping him in line which I think is good." "Well, I'm glad to hear that there's someone there that he can lean on." Lisa replied still thinking about their last conversation. "Ensign Davis!" Jason smiled as he approached them. "Hey, heard you took a trip" she smiled "Yeah, you know, we had to go check on him." Lisa smiled, "I'm glad, I'm sure it helped." "I think so. I told him just to keep his head on straight and he'd be back before he knew it" Jason chuckled. "Yeah, Clay was just telling me he had a friend there keeping him in line." Lisa replied. "Oh yeah, she is a firecracker!" Jason looked at Clay "right?!" "She?" Lisa thought to herself. "Yeah" Clay nodded uncomfortably. He purposely tried to leave that part out. "Oh. Oh, that's good. I've got to get back to work but, I'm um, glad you guys went and that he's doing good" she said as she turned to walk away. Jason looked at Clay. "Was that weird?" he asked. "Was what weird?" Clay replied. "That whole" Jason gestured with his hands in circles "thing." Clay pretended not to notice "No" he replied. "Hmm." Jason shook his head before walking away.

Lisa sat at her desk wondering what this friend looked like. Was she pretty? Were they close? She was an intelligence officer there had to be some way for her to find out covertly. She pulled out her phone and went to Clay's Instagram. There it was. A picture of the guys with Sonny and a woman that was petite with dark blonde hair. "Ugh. She is pretty" Lisa thought to herself. "Leave it alone Davis" she thought to herself as she sat the phone down. She picked it back up. "She's not his type" she said again examining the picture. "Hey Davis" a voice called pulling her out of her thoughts. Lisa looked up. "Yes, sir?" she replied seeing Blackburn at her door. "Here's the file I borrowed earlier" Blackburn replied handing her a mission he had reviewed. "Oh, thank you" she said taking it. "I saw Clay and Jason, apparently the took a trip to Texas for the weekend" she mentioned. "Yeah, they were telling me about it. I think it was good for them." Blackburn nodded. "Yeah" Lisa replied. "Ray was trying to talk Sonny's friend into moving here to keep him in line" Blackburn chuckled. "Leave it to Ray" Lisa replied under her breath. "Have you talked to him? Sonny?" Blackburn asked. "No. I um, texted but he never replied and I didn't want to push" she shrugged. "He'll be ok" Blackburn assured as he turned to walk out.

Lisa arrived home at her empty apartment and turned on the lights. Sitting her bag down she sat on the couch. She pulled up the Instagram pic on her phone again. "Why can't I be her?" she wondered outloud. Lisa wanted to be happy and she wanted to let people in but she just couldn't. At a certain point she had to push them away if they didn't leave on their own. Typically once she did that, she didn't miss them… until now.

The team was being deployed in two weeks so they would have a couple extra days off. Maybe she should try and see him. God forbid something happen on deployment she didn't want their last conversation ever to be the one they had. She pulled up flights and hotels in Texas.

The next couple days seemed to crawl by. She started to wonder if she should really do this or not. Sitting at her desk she thought about trying to cancel her reservations but was stopped by a knock. Looking up she saw Clay. "Hey, how's it going?" He asked taking a seat. "Good. Staying busy" she replied. "Got any plans for your time off?" he asked "You know" Lisa tried to think of how to avoid this "just getting ready for deployment." Clay nodded. "You should at least call him" Clay replied. "I don't mean to get in your business, I'm just saying" Lisa laughed and put her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't go there but as a friend" Clay stood feeling awkward for now coming into the office. Lisa leaned back in her chair. "I booked a ticket" Clay paused where he was. "You booked a ticket?"

"Yeah. Am I stupid?" she asked. "No, you're not. Does he know?" Clay said sitting again. "No" Lisa looked at him nervously. "I've lost it, I know" she said fidgeting. "It'll be find" Clay assured her. "Please don't say anything" Lisa asked "About what?" Clay asked with a smile. "Be safe" Clay told her as he stood up. "I will" she smiled. "I mean if you …" Clay paused "use protection" he tried to hold back a laugh. Lisa threw a stress ball from her desk at him. "Unbelievable" she said shaking her head and laughing.

Lisa pulled up in her rental car to a ranch. "Woah" she thought to herself as she drove down the driveway covered in oak trees. It was beautiful. She pulled up towards the house and felt a slight panic like she should turn and leave. After sitting there for another few seconds she turned off the car and got out. Walking up to the door she again paused and considered turning around but something wouldn't let her. She lightly knocked on the door. A woman with blonde hair up in a bun answered the door. "Can I help you?" she asked after a couple seconds of silence. "Oh, I um, I'm sorry." Lisa replied pushing her hair behind her ears. "Is Sonny here?" she asked "He's out in the field but should be back soon. I can call him" the woman offered. Lisa felt extremely uncomfortable. "You know, that's ok. I'll um call him later" Lisa forced a smile. "Can I tell him who stopped by?" the woman asked. Lisa was flustered, "Um.. it's.." she wanted to say not to worry about it but didn't, "Lisa" she finally got out. "Lisa?!" The woman asked. "Yeah, but you don't have to mention it I can just call him later" she replied as she started to turn. "Wait, I didn't know you were Lisa" the woman reached out to stop her. "I'm Ashley, Sonny's sister. I've heard so much about you" she said hugging Lisa before it was all even registering in Lisa's head. "Oh" Lisa said with a laugh. "Come in, you have to stay" Ashley told her leading her into the house. "I…" Lisa tried to protest but there was not an option. They walked into a kitchen where an older woman was sitting at a table with sweet tea. "Mama! This is Lisa" Ashley introduced her. "Lisa.. Oh! I'm so happy to meet you" the woman stood and gave her a hug. "I'm Sonny's Mom, Jean" she said as she pulled back. "Call your brother and tell him to come up" she told Ashley.

Ashley pulled out a phone and put in on speaker. "Yeah" Sonny answered. "Hey, I need you to come up to the house" Ashley told him. "I'll be there shortly" he replied. "No, like now." Ashely instructed. "I'm in the middle of fixin this fence Ash so it's gonna be a little bit unless someone is dying" Sonny replied annoyed. "Mama said you better get your ass up here now before she heads out there and gets you"

"What the fu.." Sonny started "LANGUAGE" he heard his mom yell. "Uh, yes ma'am. I'm coming" Sonny rolled his eyes. Ashely hung up the phone and burst out in laughter. "He's probably cussing up a storm." Lisa chucked. Ten minutes passed and he still wasn't there. "That jackass" Ashley said picking up the phone and calling again. "I'm coming already" Sonny answered. He didn't notice the car in the driveway and walked in the door. "Ugh. FINALLY" Ashley said hearing him come in. "What the hell is there a fire? Why are you all…" Sonny said as he walked in and saw Lisa sitting at the table. "Dayvus… hey" he said thrown off guard as he looked from her to his sister. "Hey" she stood to greet him. "Hey" he smiled. "I'd hug you but I'm dirty and sweaty" he replied as he stood there ball cap on his head, shirt in hand, bare chest in jeans and boots. Lisa couldn't help but give him a once over. "Yeah" she smiled. "I'll go clean up" he said curious as to why she was there. "Better hurry, Mama is going to pull out the baby album" Ashley teased. "Don't" Sonny replied as he ran up the stairs.

"Where are you staying while you're here?" Sonny's mom asked. "At a hotel, not to far away" Lisa replied. "You should stay here! Mama has plenty of rooms" Ashely interjected. "No, no, it's ok but thank you" Lisa replied. "It's silly to pay for a hotel when we have room" Sonny's mom replied, "just think about it". Sonny came down the stairs "That had to be the fastest shower ever." Ashley told him. "Did you actually shower or just change and douse yourself in cologne?" she asked. "Not everyone has to take two days Ash" Sonny shot back. "Ok, well I'm going to head home I'll see you guys later. It was nice to meet you Lisa" Ashley said smiling. "You too, thanks" Lisa smiled.

"I have got a hair appointment so I will be gone for a bit but I'll see you when I get back" Sonny's mom said as she got up and grabbed her purse. "Don't let her just leave" she told Sonny. "Yes ma'am" he nodded.

Jean and Ashley walked out the door. Once is shut Lisa let out a sigh. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, I… you didn't answer my text and we are being deployed next week and I didn't want to leave like this" she told him holding her breath on a response. "Like what?" he asked "Like we did" she responded looking down. "Lisa, it's ok. I get it. I do" he tried to assure her. "No, you don't" she replied. "I told you I don't have a good track history on relationships. I mean any relationship. I don't let people get too close and have no problems walking away if they try" she explained as she fidgeted with her hands. "But you.." she shook her head, "you… I've tried my best but, it hurts so bad when I'm away" she choked back tears. Sonny wiped her tear with his thumb then pulled her close. "How about I show you around?" he asked changing the subject. "Yeah" she smiled. They got on a golf cart and he gave her the tour of the stables, and paths on the ranch. "It's beautiful," Lisa said looking around. "So, I have a question" she turned to Sonny. "Yeah?" he replied. "What did you tell your family about me? They seemed to know who I was" she laughed. "Oh, you know" Sonny chuckled. "So how long are you here for?" Sonny asked. "Four days. I booked a hotel not too far away" she answered. Sonny chuckled "you do realize they aren't going to let you stay in a hotel right?"

"Your mom said something but I didn't take her to be serious" Davis replied. "Oh she was" Sonny told her as they headed back towards the house. "So you've seen the kitchen, obviously" Sonny told her as they walked in. "Over here is the living room, then back here is a den. There's the pool, he said pointing out large French doors. Back here is a study" he said leading her into a room with floor to ceiling bookshelves on one wall. "It's beautiful." Lisa replied as the headed upstairs. "This is game room, and over that way is a guest room and bathroom. Then if you go this way, there's another guest room, this.." he said opening the door "Is my room" inside were football trophies on shelves and a few pictures. "Is that little Sonny?!" Lisa asked noticing a picture of him and a dog. "Ha ha, yeah" he replied watching her as she took it all in. "So what made you come out?" he asked leaning against the dresser. "I didn't want to leave things how they were, and I missed you" she replied. She had told him earlier why she was there but a piece of him needed to hear it again. "If this is uncomfortable Sonny, I can go I should have called first" she started but was interrupted when his lips met hers. "I'm glad you're here" he said leaning his forehead against hers. "Me too" she smiled.


End file.
